Mintiendo Con Besos
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Cuando hay más de dos personas siempre hay más de dos verdades  Y hasta que todo caiga bajo su propio peso  Sigo cargando mi karma, sigo mintiendo con besos...  One-Shot de Lily-Scopius-Rose Centrado en la confucion del pequeño Malfoy


Mintiendo con besos (Scorpius Malfoy)

"_He sido un mentiroso, un infiel no estuvo bien, pero sí estuvo bueno"_

_**Caramelos de Cianuro**__-__Rubia Sol, Morena Luna_

* * *

><p>Decidir, que más puedo hacer en situaciones como esta, no lo sé, tal vez olvidarlo, mentirlo, engañarlo o por qué no mejor seguirlo simple y sencillamente.<p>

Ya que como evitarlo, por más que quisiera cambiarlo o intentar mejorar como persona, "La Sangre llama"; solía decirme mi padre, y era cierto, como poder evitar ser todo un Malfoy, empedernido y mujeriego.

Como evitar que las chicas de casi toda la escuela murieran por mí, y la verdad no es ser adulador conmigo mismo, si no que claramente es mi naturaleza; claro, intentado pasarlo desapercibido ya que por que mentir, he intentado disimularlo actuando de manera sencilla, humilde, y "recatada".

Pero como todo chico de Hogwarts, sometido bajo algún hechizo desconocido, la atracción hacia las chicas Weasley era casi un misterio, y la verdad, yo no era la excepción, pero era extraño sentirlo por la más inteligente chica de toda la escuela, la cerebrito de biblioteca y por si tampoco fuese poco, también era una belleza, la siempre "recta" Rose Weasley; no lo pude evitar en cuanto la vi por primera vez en aquel vagón del tren, con su carácter altivo e inquebrantable, casi perfeccionismo humano hecho belleza.

Después de casi 4 años intentando doblegar ese absurdo carácter y vanidad, decidí que ella no era la única chica en quien podía pensar; aunque suene extraño, ese tiempo estuve casi rogando por ella, pero la verdad si el destino se opone, yo no puedo desobedecerlo.

Por eso, después de un año centrándome en estudios, al siguiente me dio otra persona en quien pensar. Alguien que sin duda alguna era completamente opuesta a Rose, ya que su orgullo era incontrolable, pero de esa misma manera su carácter era fuerte, decidido, y a veces impulsivo, llena de vitalidad e imaginación, creyendo en las personas de una manera casi ciega, ignorando en las consecuencias de las cosas que hace, siempre en bien de los demás, o para diversión propia; así es Lily Potter.

Lily y Rose, partes de la misma familia, pero tan opuestas entre sí, y como logro cegarme la belleza de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, fácil, pues como negarme a aquel beso que nos dimos sin pensarlo, solo por intentar consolarla por haber peleado con su primo Hugo, además ella ya era lo completamente grande para saber que aquello continuaría de manera disimulada; pero aun así era un misterio para mí, en realidad, toda su familia es un misterio, ya que Rose, sin pedirle nada después de tanto tiempo, se acerco a mí de una manera que si hubiera sido algunos años atrás, habría aceptado sin objetar, a lo cual, no me hice del rogar, soy hombre y acepte casi sin pensarlo, lo que sentía por ella desde hacia tiempo no había cambiado, así que por negarlo cuando se presenta de una manera tan tentadora y efímera.

Estar con las dos no era bueno; ¡era algo increíble!, ya que pensar mucho este asunto me hacia regresar al principio, y así este círculo vicioso en el cual solamente podía admitir que necesitaba de ambas para sentirme bien; Ya que lo que una no quería, la otra si, y viceversa, siempre llegando al mutuo acuerdo de no mantener atadura alguna entre nosotros, mantenerlo en el mas exclusivo secreto… pero aunque lo niegue he de admitir que_._

Si me hubieran dicho tiempo atrás, que Rose, mi primer amor, estaría conmigo de aquella forma, respondería de manera indignada y respondería que yo jamás seria así; pero que amara de la misma forma a Lily, eso ya era un sentimiento mas añadido a mi condena en esta vida, si tengo que irme al infierno, por lo menos debo disfrutarlo con ambas, aunque eso implique que los hombres de su familia me maten sin pensárselos dos veces.

Aunque en mi subconsciente, ambas están en la lista de prioridades más importantes para mí, el remordimiento de mentirles a ambas había desaparecido después de un par de meses_ he aprendido que amar a dos es igual a no amar ninguna._

Era de lo más cierto en este retorcido y excéntrico mundo, lleno de personas que buscan el amor verdadero, solo para encontrarse que el amor no es eterno, si no un encaprichamiento, que en cuanto tienes aquello que te supuso un reto en el pasado, ahora es de lo más aburrido he intentas aprovecharlo y desecharlo.

¿Aun piensas en Weasley y Potter? Me pregunta aquella chica que apenas y conozco, pero ha servido para distraerme de pensar en mis problemas, tanto como muchas otras en el colegio, terminando en algún rincón oscuro de cualquier aula o pasillo.

Algo así, solo que esta vez ya no tengo remordimiento por esto Le respondo señalando la manera en la que nos encontramos después de un simple polvo sin compromisos, solía decirles a todas; siempre que recurrían a mí, o yo a ellas.

Debes estar demasiado atado a ellas, que no te importa lo que los hermanos de cada una te hagan, o peor aún, si una de ellas llegase a enterarse. Dice en tono de amenaza.

No me preocupo mucho, me mantengo muy bien informado, además sabré de inmediato quien les dijo Comento sonriéndole de manera seductora

No me amenaces Malfoy, que no puedes dudar de mí, pero sí de tus otras "Distracciones".

Lo tendré en mente Le respondo aun con mi sonrisa, doy la media vuelta y salgo de ahí, pensando nuevamente por qué libero mi estrés de aquella manera, simple. _No sé a cual quiero más, ni cual soporto menos. He sido un mentiroso, un infiel, no estuvo bien, pero sí estuvo bueno_

Tal vez, pague por hacer todo esta farsa llena de mentiras e infidelidades; pero no se puede evitar si las dos aceptaron el trato, ninguna objeto ante aquella petición, sin nada de sentimientos ni atadura alguna, solo encuentros vánales, que en cierta manera si me afectan, porque he llegado a sentir algo por Lily, y la verdad, ya no quiero que Rose piense que es la única, mientras la estoy engañando con su prima… Pero así de atrayente es la familia Weasley, y también la única chica de los Potter, pero no lo puedo negar, mientras mi alma supera esto, y decide controlarse en estos vanos encuentros y decida sentar cabeza solo puedo llegar a pensar: _Claro que no funciona si somos tres mitades,  
>Cuando hay más de dos personas siempre hay más de dos verdades<br>Y hasta que todo caiga bajo su propio peso  
>Sigo cargando mi karma, sigo mintiendo con besos.<em>


End file.
